


Winding Each Other Up in Public

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [108]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Winding Each Other Up in Public

9-6-15  
Prompt: Winding Each Other Up In Public  
Pairing: IwaOi  
Rating: T  
  
The worst part about being in a relationship with one’s childhood best friend, Oikawa mused one day, was that said childhood best friend knew _everything_.  Every childhood secret, every embarrassing self-discovery, every last tell. Sometimes they used this knowledge for good.  
  
Iwaizumi did not.  
  
No, he used his extensive knowledge of Oikawa to make his life a living hell.   
  
It had started so innocently that Oikawa had been sure it was just his imagination. Iwaizumi’s shorts got shorter; okay, his regular ones were falling apart, and he’d grown since he’d last worn his backups. Iwaizumi spent more time on stretches that accentuated his forearms; no problem, as the ace he had to make sure he didn’t strain any muscles in his arm. Iwaizumi brushed his hand along Oikawa’s shoulders or slung an arm around his waist or nudged the backs of their hands together; alright, casual touches like that came with dating.  
  
“Oikawa-san, you’re blushing.” Oikawa turned to grin at Kunimi.  
  
“The healthy glow of exercise, Kunimi-chan!” he sing-songed. Kunimi raised an eyebrow, but turned away without comment. Oikawa sighed lightly and went back to watching the receiving drills. Iwaizumi came and stood next to him after a moment. For a beat, they watched with matching concentration, as if nothing had changed at all. Then,  
  
“So the first years are noticing you get worked up, huh?” Iwaizumi chuckled.  
  
“I was not getting worked up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answered.  
  
“Whatever you say.” His voice was low and breathy, and as Oikawa watched the team his hand wandered to stroke along Oikawa’s hip. He caught Oikawa’s wrist and trailed his fingers up to his elbow, then moved away. Oikawa could swear he saw Iwaizumi smirk.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he hissed, but Iwaizumi was already getting into position for the next drill. “Wow,” he mumbled to himself as he carefully adjusted the front of his shorts. “That was a dick move, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Oi, captain! Stop being gross and come join practice!” Oikawa flipped Hanamaki off cheerfully and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba, and Kunimi all shot him disgusted looks which he ignored. Iwaizumi smirked  
  
 _Come on, Tooru, relax_ he ordered himself. _Think unsexy thoughts. Tobio. Ushiwaka-chan. Tobio and Ushiwaka-chan. In their underwear._ It worked, at least for the most part, and he jogged over to rejoin practice. As he moved into place next to Iwaizumi, he whispered, “You’ll pay for that, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“That was the goal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
